The Reason for alive
by hawe HwH
Summary: kehidupan yang keras membuat Im Jieun harus bertahan hidup dengan segala cara..


Im Ji eun, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun yang begitu manis dan polos. Ji eun adalah seorang pelajar juga seorang musisi, hidupnya yang sebagai anak seorang Insinyur dan CEO di sebuah perusahaan elektronik membuatnya harus lebih berhati-hati dalam bergaul maupun bertindak. Ji eun merupakan anak yang cukup penurut namun hal itulah yang membuatnya merasa ingin **_Mati_**.

Menerima tekanan dari sang ayah untuk melanjutkan Bisnisnya dan menekannya untuk meninggalkan dunia musik membuat Ji eun merasa tertekan, Kakaknya Im Changkyun sudah sukses dalam dunia hiburannya itulah alasan mengapa sang ayah menekan anak keduanya yaitu Ji eun agar dapat melanjutkan bisnisnya. Ini adalah titik paling dalam dimana Ji eun merasa frustasi.

" Ayah tidak mau tau mulai hari ini ayah sudah memberhentikan semua aksesmu dalam bermusik atau apalah itu namanya. Ayah mau kau fokus dalam pembelajaran Bisnismu " perintah Mutlak dari sang ayah yang tak dapat di ganggu gugat.

" aku sudah menuruti semua keinginan ayah selama ini, kumohon untuk satu hal ini jangan hentikan aku.. Aku mencintai dunia musik ini ayah, aku akan tetap fokus pada pembelajaran bisnisku tapi jangan berhentikan semua akses bermusikku ayah " Mohon Ji eun dengan tangisannya, Namun sang ayah hanya acuh dan memberikan senyum miring meremehkan.

" Omong kosong Ji eun, nilai sastra Jerman mu saja menurun karna dunia musikmu yang sudah pasti akan membuatmu hancur... Lupakan soal bermusik fokus saja dengan pelajaran bisnismu, Jangan membantah seperti kakakmu itu atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya. Lihat saja kakakmu dia sudah menerima akibatnya telah membangkang pada ayah " Ji eun hanya dapat menangis dalam diam sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggalkan ruang tengah meninggalkan Ji eun sendirian.

*

Im Changkyun, merupakan salah satu member Monsta X. Grub idola remaja yang begitu di kagumi karna ciri khas grub tersebut begitu anak muda sekali, Changkyun merupakan member yang bisa di katakan cukup misterius. Meskipun sudah tiga tahun berjalan bersama Monsta X, Changkyun masih tertutup dalam hal tertentu dengan para membernya. Alasan Changkyun tetap bertahan setelah masa survival hingga debut nya dalam pembullyan secara tidak langsung itu karna adiknya, Changkyun tidak suka dalam hal bisnis maka dari itu Changkyun kabur dari rumah hingga orangtuanya enggan mengakui dirinya sebagai anak lagi Namun, Changkyun bertahan demi adiknya. Dia sudah bersumpah akan membawa keluar adiknya dari rumah itu agar adiknya terbebas dari belenggu sang Ayah.

" kenapa melamun IM? " Tanya Manger pada Changkyun yang nampak melamun, Hingga menimbulkan tatapan bertanya dari yang lain.

" Um.. Aku memikirkan adikku " Jawab Changkyun sekenannya.

" kenapa tidak kau telpon saja, ini belum larut untuk menghubunginya? " saran Kihyun yang di angguki member lain.

" ini pukul sembilan, di rumah ayahku cukup keras. Ji eun pasti sedang belajar, lagipula Ji eun hanya di beri ponsel saat akan pergi sekolah setelah pulang ponselnya akan kembali di sita " Wonho merasa kesal mendengar itu.

" Changkyun maaf saja jika ini menyinggungmu ya. Ayahmu keterlaluan, aku punya apartemen yang jarang aku datangi, Jika kau mau bawa saja adikmu ke sana biarkan adikmu tinggal di sana " Ujar Hyungwon seraya kesal mendengar cerita Changkyun mengenai ayahnya pada adiknya changkyun itu.

Changkyun Dengan tersenyum " kupikir besok kita libur, aku mau mengunjungi nya di sekolah "

" Kami ikut ya? Aku juga ingin lihat secara langsung adikmu itu. Boleh ya? " Pinta Minhyuk dengan semangat.

" iya, Boleh "

.

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah Ji eun di kenal sebagai sosok yang baik juga ramah walaupun agak pendiam. Mereka yakin Ji eun adalah anak yang tidak angkuh seperti ayahnya. Lucas dan Taeyong merupakan salah satu anggota Idol Muda yang berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Ji eun dan mereka juga berada di klub yang sama. Klub Musik.

Melihat Ji eun yang sibuk dengan buku tebalnya membuat lucas langsung menutup buku tebal itu hingga membuat si empunya menatap lucas datar.

" Aku muak melihat buku panduan Bisnis yang kau baca.. " Ujar Lucas dengan kesal pada Ji eun.

" hei, kau bisa mati lama-lama kalau berkutat dengan buku setebal ini. Cobalah untuk bebas sesekali " kali ini Taeyong yang mengutarakan kekesalannya.

Ji eun menundukan kepalanya dalam diam Ji eun menangis. Lucas dan Taeyong merasa kasihan pada gadis itu, meskipun di kenal baik dan ramah Ji eun banyak yang membenci karna kepintaran yang dimiliki nya. Lucas dan Taeyong merasa sebagai teman harus saling membantu.

" mau melepasnya ke Bar ? " Ji eun menatap penuh ketakutan pada Lucas.

" buat dirimu memiliki sebuah tujuan Hidup, aku bisa lihat di wajahmu kau akan berencana loncat dari rooftop sekolah nanti. Jadi sebelum lakukan itu, Pikirkan hal menyenangkan dan sebuah alasan agar kau tetap Hidup " Ji eun menganggukan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Taeyong dan Lucas.

" pulang sekolah kita ke rumahku, buat alasan pada supirmu kalau kau akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok sampai malam karna kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini " Ujar Lucas penuh kelicikan dalam ucapannya.

*

Changkyun dan Jooheon tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari agency yang mengharuskan mereka datang yang otomatis hari ini Changkyun gagal menemui adiknya.

" semoga kau baik-baik saja " Gumam Changkyun saat merasakan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya.

..

.

.

.

.

 ***Citzen club**

Dentuman musik keras dan aroma nista pun tak terelakan dalam penciuman Ji eun. Ini adalah kali pertama Ji eun masuki yang namanya Club atau Bar, dengan wajah Emo khas miliknya Ji eun mendengar tentang seorang gigolo muda yang begitu di minati.

Lucas merangkul Ji eun dan tersenyum " Mau coba apa dulu? Aku bisa membantumu. Mau Minum? Menari? Atau _menari di ranjang_? Katakan " Ji eun nampak diam Namun Lucas tidak akan diam saja dengan cepat Lucas mengecup bibir Ji eun.

" kalau kau mau, kau bisa mencobanya denganku " Ujar Lucas dengan kurang ajarnya merengkuh tubuh Ji eun. Namun Ji eun diam sampai akhirnya memilih.

" siapa Mr. Blind ? " Lucas menatap Ji eun terkejut namun tak lama senyuman licik merkah di bibirnya.

" Dia seorang gigolo muda yang begitu di minati di sini, cara melakukan sex dengannya unik. Dia akan mengajakmu bertatap mata selama 10 detik setelahnya dia akan meutup matamu dengan bilnd fold dan bayaran untuk itu cukup mahal. Tapi kalau kau kurasa harga seperti itu cukup murah. Mau coba? " Ji eun menatap Lucas datar namun anggukan kepala dari Ji eun membuat Lucas melebarkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

...

" Mr. Blind, pesanan VVIP seorang Nona muda " Ujar Kino sambil mengelap gelas. Kino adalah bartender.

" Nona muda? Ah.. Aku malas bermain dengan bocah " keluh pria itu.

" dia unik, memesanmu dengan julukan Mrs. Mask dia memang menggunakan masker sih jadi buatku yang memesanmu kali ini cukup unik "

" Ya ya ya aku jalan "

*

Di kamar nuasa biru dongker dengan gemerlap lampu tumblr membuat suasana kamar ini begitu style anak muda sekali. Nampak seperti kamar sendiri. Saat tengah mengamati kamar yang di pesannya masuk seorang lelaki tampan dengan kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana ripped jeans berwana Hitam.

Ji eun menatap pria itu terkejut namun dia tetap diam.

" Hai cantik, wah.. Kau memiliki mata yang Indah. Berapa usiamu? " Ji eun menajamkan tatapan matanya.

" delapan belas " pria itu tidak terkejut namun tersenyum remeh.

" dengar, aku memang bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu. Tapi kalau untuk melayani anak di bawah dua puluh tahun rasanya akan sulit " Ji eun berdiri di depan pria itu dan meletakan tangannya di pipi sebelah kanan pria itu.

" ku dengar kau akan menutup mata partner sex mu, bisakan untuk kali ini Aku yang menutup matamu? " dan pria tinggi nan tampan itu terkejut.

" Kenapa? " Ji eun menarik kepala pria itu untuk menatap matanya dan selang sepuluh detik Ji eun menutup mata pria itu Dan pria pemuas nafsu itu di bawa duduk di atas kasur.

" Nama yang mana yang harus ku desahkan untukmu? " Tanya Ji eun yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh pria itu.

" Wooseok.. Jung Wooseok. Tapi setelah ini berakhir lupakan nama itu dan tutup mulutmu " Jieun melepas maskernya dan langsung mencium bibir tebal milik Wooseok.

*

Sebulan kemudian...

 **PLAK!**

suara tampan keras membuat beberapa pekerja di rumah itu terkejut dan kasian melihat Nona muda mereka di pukul sedemikian keras.

" bagaimana bisa kau hamil?! " pekik sang ayah sedangkan Ji eun tetap diam seolah kosong " Gugurkan anak itu atau kau keluar dari sini. Lebih baik aku tidak punya anak sama sekali daripada aku memiliki anak yang begitu memalukan! " tanpa banyak Bicara Ji eun berjalan keluar untuk pergi.

" Aku lakukan ini agar aku memiliki tujuan untuk Hidupku " gumam Ji eun sambil pergi menuju tempat yang sejak dulu ingin dia hampiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dorm Monsta X siang ini sedang ada kerja bakti yang di mana seluruh member ikut serta merapihkan setiap ruangan yang ada. Saat Kihyun tengah merapihkan sepatu terdengar suara bel pintu berbunyi, Kihyun mendekati Intercom.

" Siapa di sana? "

" ey? Biar kulihat " Kihyun mengintip melalui Video Intercom " siapa perempuan itu? " gumam Kihyun.

" kak Kihyun aku akan belanja bersama kak Wonho " Itu Changkyun sambil membawa list belanja. " Ada apa? " Tanya Changkyun pada Kihyun yang merasa kebingungan.

" Lihat ada seorang perempuan di depan, saat kutanya siapa dia diam saja " Changkyun langsung melihat Video Intercom dengan terkejut Changkyun langsung membuka pintu.

Perempuan muda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lirih " hai kak " ujar perempuan itu dengan lirih dan tak lama tubuh perempuan itu limbung.

" Ya Tuhan! " pekik Kihyun, Changkyun langsung membawa perempuan muda itu kedalam kamar miliknya dan Minhyuk juga Jooheon.

" Siapa itu Changkyun ah? " Tanya Minhyuk dengan bingung.

Dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran Changkyun menggosok tangan dingin perempuan itu dan menangis " Dia adikku " dan semua orang di sana terkejut mendengar itu terlebih mereka melihat banyak luka lembam di tangan dan wajah perempuan muda itu.

" siapa yang dengan tega melukai perempuan semanis ini? " Tanya Jooheon sambil ikut membantu menggosokan tangan perempuan itu agar hangat.

Tangisan Changkyun semakin tak terkendali " ayahku.. Ayah kami... " mereka semua bungkam sampai akhirnya Shownu datang dengan seorang dokter.

*

" sudah Jangan menangis, kalau dia sadar dan melihat kakaknya menangis nanti dia sedih " Ujar Hyungwon sambil menepuk punggung Changkyun.

" Aku hanya merasa gagal... Sangat gagal untuk menjadi kakak yang baik " Ujar Changkyun dengan mencoba menghentikan tangisannya dan tidak lama kemudian dokter yang memeriksa Ji eun keluar.

" Dokter park, adikku sakit apa? " Tanya Changkyun to the poin.

" Adikmu kelelahan dan stres terlebih dia sedang hamil jadi kumohon untuk tidak membuatnya merasa tertekan atau membawa sesuatu yang berat terlebih dahulu dan ini tebus obatnya itu vitamin dan penguat janin karna dari yang kuperiksa kandungannya masih sangat muda jadi masih sangat rentan " mereka semua terdiam namun Shownu yang sadar lebih dahulu langsung mengantar dokter itu ke depan dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Mereka sadar Changkyun terpukul mendengar adiknya hamil di luar nikah, Maka dari Itu Kihyun langsung menepuk pundak Changkyun " Apapun yang terjadi kurasa adikmu punya alasan untuk itu. Jadi jangan di bawa emosi "

*

Sore harinya, Kihyun dan Wonho tengah menyiapkan makan malam sedangkan yang lain menunggu di kamar masing-masing dan Changkyun tengah menunggu Ji eun untuk bangun. Setelah beberapa saat Kihyun membawakan semangkuk bubur sayuran dan segelas air.

" Jika dia sudah bangun langsung beri dia makan " Changkyun menganggukan kepalanya. Minhyuk dan Jooheon menatap Changkyun dalam.

" sebenarnya aku penasaran mengapa ayahmu bisa begitu kasar dengan kalian terlebih adikmu ini perempuan dan sedang hamil " Tanya Minhyuk sambil menatap Changkyun belum sempat Changkyun menjawab Ji eun terlihat tengah berusaha membuka matanya.

" merasa lebih baik? " Tanya Changkyun sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya.

Ji eun menatap sendu pada kakaknya " Aku.. Aku hanya ingin punya tujuan untuk tetap hidup... Maka dari itu, aku — "

" aku mengerti, kau tidak salah. Untuk sementara tinggalah disini. Kakak akan carikan tempat tinggal untukmu dan keponakanku kelak. Nah kenalkan ini temanku dia lee minhyuk dan dia lee Jooheon " Ji eun tersenyum pada dua pria di hadapannya.

" kau harus tetap semangat demi bayi yang ada di kandunganmu itu, dokter bilang kau tidak boleh stress jadi pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Kebetulan Monsta X sedang libur selama dua bulan jadi selama dua bulan kedepan kami bisa menjagamu.. Apa aku bicara terlalu banyak? " Ujar Minhyuk sedangkan Ji eun hanya tersenyum.

" tidak, aku suka dengan kak Minhyuk kau begitu menyenangkan sebagai teman ngobrol "

*

Keadaan Ji eun sudah jauh lebih baik, semua member monsta x memperhatikannya dengan baik bahkan kandungan Ji eun pun sudah mulai kuat, Namun meskipun begitu Ji eun tetap harus berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sebenarnya Changkyun ingin sekali menanyakan bagaimana bisa Ji eun hamil? Maksudnya, setau Changkyun ayahnya memiliki keamanan yang luar biasa pada Ji eun dan ini? Bagaimana bisa.

" kak, aku tau kau memikirkan bagaimana bisa aku hamil. Iya kan? Mungkin ini terdengar konyol tapi aku lelah dengan segala tekanan yang ayah berikan. Aku hampir mati bunuh diri sampai akhirnya salah satu temanku mengajakku ke bar dengan mengatakan bahwa disana banyak alasan untuk aku memperpanjang hidupku maka dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas supir Ma menganggukan kepalanya dan ayah mengijinkan. Di Bar aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuas nafsu yang sebenarnya aku kenal tapi dia tidak kenal aku. Jika yang kau pikir anak ini adalah anaknya maka itu benar " Changkyun terdiam, begitupun dengan pendengar yang lain.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu " Ujar Changkyun dengan mengusak rambut panjang sang adik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kandungan Ji eun sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan yang dimana harus siaga karna sang Ibu bisa melahirkan kapan saja. Sebenarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu terjadi perdebatan antar sesama member mengenai Ji eun dan anaknya.

" Changkyun, tolong ijinkan salah satu dari kami untuk menikahi adikmu " Ujar Wonho yang membuat Changkyun terkejut.

" tapi kak adikku — "

" Kami hanya ingin anak dari adikmu memiliki status yang jelas. Kau kakaknya kau bisa pilih salah satu dari kami yang pantas untuk menikahi adikmu. Kami yang terpilih akan belajar mencintai adikmu dan anaknya kelak " Ujar Hyungwon dengan meyakinkan Changkyun.

" Aku — "

" aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun "

*

Sore tadi tiba-tiba saja Ji eun berteriak kesakitan yang mengharuskan mereka bertujuh siaga dalam kepanikan yang melanda. Sampai di rumah sakit Ji eun langsung di tangani oleh dokter dan perawat.

" persalinannya Normal karna kepala bayi sudah mulai terlihat " Ujar salah satu perawat pada ketujuh pria itu " saya mohon untuk suami nyonya Im ikut kedalam " mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Changkyun menepuk bahu Wonho.

" tolong kak... " Wonho menatap Changkyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya namun mereka harus cepat.

*

Waktu berjalan cukup lama untuk persalinan Ji eun hingga membuat ke enam pria yang menunggu khawatir, terlebih Changkyun. Sampai tidak lama kemudian Wonho keluar dengan berurai airmata.

" Wonho, bagaimana? " Tanya Shownu dan Wonho malah semakin keras menangisinya hingga salah seorang perawat keluar dengan berlarian hingga membuat mereka semua panik.

" kak wonho ada apa tolong " Ujar Changkyun dengan kekhawatiran luar biasa.

" Ji eun pendarahan hebat setelah baby nya keluar, perjuangannya benar-benar luar biasa.. Aku.. Aku sampai tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang di alami Ji eun untuk mengeluarkan seorang malaikat kecil. Hidup nya di pertaruhkan " Ujar Wonho masih dengan isak tangisnya, Hingga tak lama kemudian dokter meminta untuk keluarga Nyonya Im masuk ke dalam tentu saja dengan pakaian steril.

Dengan tergesa Changkyun menggenggam tangan dingin adiknya itu " kau hebat, kau wanita luar biasa " Puji Changkyun sambil mengecup punggung tangan sang adik, Ji eun hanya tersenyum lemah.

" terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama sembilan bulan ini, aku sangat mencintai keluargaku dan juga malaikat kecilku jagoanku pangeran hatiku.. Kumohon jaga dia.. Berikan dia nama.. Setelah usianya pas untuk memahami keadaan beritahu perihal ayahnya. Jung Wooseok. Kumoh... hon.. " Ji eun terlihat menghembuskan nafas panjang dan tak kembali menghirup udara baru hingga membuat Changkyun menjatuhkan air matanya dalam diam.

" Ji eun.. Hei.. Ji eun? Bangunlah lihat pangeranmu dia baru datang.. Ji eun! IM JI EUN!! " Minhyuk langsung memeluk Changkyun dengan erat. Mereka semua syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _6 tahun kemudian..._

Im Changwoo, anak usia enam tahun dengan pikiran dewasanya hingga membuat para ayah yang mengasuhnya cukup bangga dan takut pada bocah umur enam tahun ini. Putra dari Im Ji eun kini sudah beranjak menjadi anak yang pintar. Changwoo sudah tau perihal ayahnya begitu pun tentang Ibunya yang tidak pernah di temuinya, Namun walaupun begitu Changwoo tidak membenci Ibu dan ayah kandungnya begitupun dengan kakeknya. Changwoo merasa kehidupannya dengan para ayah asuhnya jauh lebih menyenangkan.

" Changwoo, kau tidak mau menemui ayahmu? " Tanya Minhyuk sambil mengelus kepala Changwoo yang sedang mewarnai.

" Tidak, aku kan sudah bersama ayahku " Ujar Changwoo sambil menatap Minhyuk dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

" aigoo aigoo ~ pintarnya. Ya kau memang anak kami yang paling pintar dan mengemaskan " Ujar minhyuk sambil mencubit kedua pipi Changwoo.

*

Malam Harinya Changwoo sudah akan bersiap untuk tidur tentu saja ditemani oleh Changkyun dan Wonho.

" Tuhan terimakasih atas berkatmu yang engkau berikan kepadaku, berikanlah kesehatan dan kebahagiaan untuk para ayah asuhku dan pamanku. Tuhan tolong sampaikan pada Ibuku kalau lusa aku akan bertemu dengan ayah Wooseok untuk memastikan apakah dia menerimaku atau tidak. Jika ayah wooseok tidak menerimaku jangan menghukumnya Tuhan.. Aku akan tetap bahagia dengan ayah asuhku dan juga paman. Dalam namaMu Amin " Changwoo menyelesaikan doa malamnya dan menoleh pada ayah dan pamannya.

" Aku sudah akan tidur ayah.. " Wonho mendekati kasur Changwoo dan mengecup kening bocah tampan itu.

" apa kau sebegitu sayangnya pada ayah Wooseok sampai-sampai kalau dia tidak menerimamu kau tidak marah " Changwoo yang sudah berbaring langsung menggenggam tangan besar ayah Wonho dan tersenyum.

" Aku tidak marah, mungkin aku akan kecewa tapi tidak masalah... Karna aku punya paman Changkyun dan ayah wonho, ayah kihyun, ayah hyunwoo, ayah minhyuk, Ayah hyungwon dan ayah joo yang akan menjagaku dan menemaniku. Wonho terharu mendengar ucapan anak asuhnya yang memiliki hati yang begitu besar.

" ya, kau punya kami yang akan selalu menjagamu dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati " Changwoo terbangun dan memeluk leher Wonho.

" selamat malam ayah "

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Changwoo bertemu dengan Wooseok. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, Jooheon yang sedari tadi merapihkan pakaian Changwoo pun tersenyum melihat anak asuhnya nampak begitu gugup.

" Jangan cemas, tidak pernah ada ayah yang tidak menginginkan anaknya " Ujar Hyungwon seraya menyisir rambut Changwoo.

Changwoo menatap Jooheon dan Hyungwon bergantian setelahnya menatap cermin dan tersenyum " Tapi kakek tidak menginginkan paman dan Ibuku "

Mereka berdua terdiam sedangkan Changkyun yang mendengar itu langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan " Ayo bersiap, Ayah Hyunwoo sudah bersiap di mobil " ya mereka semua mengantar Changwoo menuju kafe dimana mereka akan bertemu.

*

Wooseok mendapat telepon dari Kihyun kemarin malam, Wooseok memang sudah tau prihal Ji eun dan anaknya dan Juga Wooseok menyadari bahwa perempuan yang menggunakan masker waktu itu adalah Ji eun karna Wooseok cukup lama memperhatikan adik kelasnya itu. Jujur saja Wooseok pernah menemui anaknya dan Ji eun di saat dimana Ji eun berada di rumah duka.

 **Flashback**

 _Wooseok sedang mengerjakan pr nya di sekolah tentu saja karna pekerjaannya jadi Wooseok jarang mengerjakan pr nya. Saat tengah fokus mengerjakan pr nya salah seorang teman sekelas yang juga teman sebangkunya memasuki kelas dengan sendu._ _" hei.. Jung Wooseok "_ _" hm? "_ _" kau kenal Im Ji eun? "_ _Wooseok sempat terdiam dan entah mengapa perasaannya jadi tidak nyaman " aku tau tapi tidak kenal.. Kenapa? "_ _" Dia meninggal "_ _Deg!_ _Wooseok menatap temannya dengan terkejut " katakan sekali lagi Hongseok "_ _" Ji eun meninggal.. Katanya dia Hamil dan di usir oleh ayahnya. Dan dia Meninggal setelah melahirkan anaknya "_ _Lemas seluruh persendian Wooseok dan tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh hingga membuat Hongseok menatap Bingung namun dia tetap dia._ _*_ _Di rumah duka Wooseok melihat tujuh pria yang cukup dia ketahui bahwa mereka adalah artis. Hinggal salah satu dari mereka mendekati Wooseok._ _" kau Jung Wooseok? " Tanya pria tinggi itu pada Wooseok._ _" ya, aku Jung Wooseok "_ _pria itu tersenyum " aku Chae Hyungwon, bisa bicara? "_ _Di sebuah ruangan terdapat seorang pria bertubuh kecil tengah menggendong bayi yang nampak baru lahir itu. Saat menyadari ada yang masuk ruangan itu pria yang tengah menggendong bayi lelaki itu menoleh dan tersenyum walaupun terlihat ada air mata yang terjatuh._ _" Dia Wooseok " Ujar Hyungwon._ _" ah.. Aku Yoo Kihyun silahkan duduk "_ _Mereka bertiga duduk dalam keheningan sampai Kihyun membuka mulutnya " dia Im Changwoo, darah dagingmu. Ji eun melakukan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan, dia melakukan ini agar dapat melanjutkan hidupnya yang keras " Wooseok menatap bayi itu dengan intens._ _" boleh aku menggendongnya? " Tentu Kihyun langsung memberikan bayi itu pada Wooseok. Dengan penuh kasih Wooseok menatap bayi tampan itu dan mengusap pipinya dengan jemari tangan Wooseok._ _" terimakasih sudah datang ke dunia, jika kau adalah penguat hidup ibumu maka mulai saat ini kau adalah penguat dalam hidupku " Wooseok mengecup kening bayi lelaki dalam pelukannya itu dan menatap Kihyun dan Hyungwon " Aku tidak masalah anak ini menggunakan marga Ibunya tapi aku tidak bisa merawatnya karna aku masih banyak kekurangan, jadi bisakah kalian jadi ayah asuh sementara anakku? Aku tidak akan memintanya atau mengambil anak ini suatu saat nanti tapi aku bukan membuang anak ini, aku hanya akan berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang baik, karna aku tidak sempat menjadi suami yang baik maka akan kutebus dengan cara ini. Aku akan membiayai kehidupannya kumohon jaga dia untuk kami "_ _Flashback end_

" ayah " panggil seorang bocah yang sudah duduk di depannya.

" changwoo... Ah, maafkan ayah tadi ayah melamun. Dengan siapa kesini? " bocah itu Changwoo tersenyum pada Wooseok.

" Aku dengan paman Changkyun dan ayah asuhku. Ayah sedang melamunkan Ibu ya? " Wooseok tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tembam Changwoo.

" anak nakal, bisa-bisanya menggoda ayah sendiri. Dimana ayah ayah asuhmu dan pamanmu? " Changwoo menunjuk ke tangga yang menandakan bahawa ayah asuh dan paman anaknya ini berada di lantai atas.

" aku pikir ayah akan menolak kehadiranku " Wooseok tersenyum, dia melihat adanya sosok Ji eun di mata Changwoo.

" kau mau tau satu hal? Matamu sangat Indah, sama seperti milik Ibumu " seolah menepis pertanyaan sang anak yang begitu menusuknya.

" benarkah ? Bisa ayah ceritakan tentang Ibu padaku? " Wooseok terdiam namun tidak lama ia menganggukan kepalanya.

" di sekolah, Ibumu adalah anak yang pintar dan baik. Selalu ramah pada siapa saja dia anak pendiam yang begitu manis di mataku. Kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa secara resmi hanya saja Ibumu selalu memberi salam padaku karna aku adalah kakak kelasnya. Dulu ayah selalu mengelak jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa ayah menyukai ibumu, sampai-sampai teman ayah Hongseok mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Ibumu. Dan ayah mendiaminya selama seminggu hingga ayah akhirnya menyadari bahwa ayah sudah mencintai ibumu sejak lama. Kami memang tidak pacaran seperti orang-orang, tapi kisah kami begitu tragis.. Tapi dengan adanya dirimu ayah percaya bahwa ibumu juga mencintai ayah meskipun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung "

" mengapa ayah bisa berkata demikian? "

" karna seorang anak itu hadir karna adanya Cinta "

 **End**


End file.
